In the hydrocarbon recovery industry it is often necessary to seal tubulars to one another in a downhole environment. Packers, for example, typically employ seals with packing elements that when actuated seal one tubular to another tubular. These seals can be complicated assemblies that require significant actuation forces to set as well as to maintain their seal integrity. Additionally, the reliability and durability of these seals in the high pressure, high temperature and caustic environments encountered downhole can be questionable. As such, a reliable downhole tubular to tubular seal that is easy to set would be welcomed in the art.